


辞不达意

by yaoyaoyi



Category: No Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoyaoyi/pseuds/yaoyaoyi





	1. Chapter 1

叶景衡没有用浴缸，直接拿着莲蓬头给阮辞洗澡，阮辞的身体白得没有血色，和他身后的瓷砖颜色一样，这让叶景衡想到阮辞小时候被关在小黑屋里，长大后又不能出门见人，也难怪他与常人不同。

心里不免有心疼起来。

第一次在叶景衡的面前浑身赤裸，没有一点遮挡，阮辞很没有安全感，想背过身去又直接被叶景衡拽了回来。

“景衡……”

“乖，很快的。”

叶景衡本来想给阮辞洗完自己再洗的，可阮辞不配合，弄的他一身水，胸口全湿了，叶景衡只好脱了衣裤，也踏进了淋浴间，狭小的空间里全是蒸腾的雾气，把他们两人笼在里面，温和的水流从阮辞的头顶滑到锁骨，胸口，再到小腹。

叶景衡看得有些口干舌燥，他决定先当一小会禽兽，趁着阮辞拿手背擦眼睛，一把把他拦腰抱到自己身上，肌肤相贴。

想亲他，想得心里发狂。

叶景衡的舌头捣进阮辞微张的嘴里，用力地吮吸他，阮辞被他亲的七荤八素，津液从嘴角流下来，耳边只有“啧啧”的声音，混在水声里。叶景衡炙热的性器抵在阮辞的小腹上，愈发的硬，阮辞感觉到了，他伸手下去握住，叶景衡闷哼了一声。

“阿辞？”

叶景衡想去拉开阮辞的手，阮辞却趁机挣开他的怀抱，他先回身把莲蓬头关了，然后盯着叶景衡的眼睛，慢慢跪了下去。

阮辞两手握住叶景衡性器的根部，往前凑近了观察，他用鼻尖蹭了蹭叶景衡的龟头，叶景衡全身就像过电一样抖了两下，又粗又长的性器在阮辞的眼前晃着，他顺势含了进去。

只进去一小半，阮辞就不知道怎么办了，舌头被抵着动不了，再往深处进就有干呕的感觉。

挫败得要命，叶景衡的性器愈发硬挺，他却无法为他抒解。

他想忍着再往里吞，却被叶景衡拦住，叶景衡按着他的肩膀止住他，声音沙哑，带着明显的情欲，他说：“帮我舔舔，阿辞，舔一舔就好。”

他握住阮辞握住他的手，扶着自己的性器在阮辞的唇上舌尖上打转，阮辞本来就最听叶景衡的话，叶景衡让他做什么就做什么，叶景衡让他舔，他便认真地舔，微张的嘴唇红润光泽，一口一口地在面前性器的四周轻啜，时而再将含进去吞吐几下，性器顶端渗出些许清液，他仔细地舔干净。

阮辞一脸认真，看得叶景衡呼吸急促，他觉得下身快要控制不住了，这么多年的自制力在阮辞这里毁于一旦。他把阮辞一把拎起来，阮辞还没反应过来，就被叶景衡翻了个身，推到淋浴间外的洗手台上。

叶景衡把浴巾铺在玻璃台上，让阮辞背对着他趴上去，掰起阮辞一条腿，露出臀间的粉穴。阮辞知道下面要做些什么，乖乖地扶着自己抬高的那条腿，让叶景衡空出手来。叶景衡沿着阮辞大腿上的嫩肉，摸到那处未知之境，那里已经湿润翕张，像一朵即将开苞的花。

果然是一朵小栀子花，香甜诱人。

“阿辞，我要进去了。”话音未落，叶景衡就挤了进去，阮辞呻吟出声，两手抓住了身下的浴巾。omega的甬道好像是专门为alpha开启的，叶景衡的性器被紧致的肠道包裹着，有更多汹涌的汁水从阮辞的股间流下来，叶景衡抹在指尖，伸到前面去抚慰阮辞的阴茎。

那里有些软，叶景衡心里咯噔一下，知道阮辞还是害怕，阮辞是第一次，疼也不说，只一心想着讨好自己，叶景衡恨不得把他揉进身体里，他想着先让阮辞舒服，于是手下不轻不重地套弄着，不到半分钟，阮辞却回头眼巴巴地说：“你怎么不动了，老公，我后面难受，你动一下……”

“……”叶景衡又被刺激到了，下身往前狠狠一顶，全根没入，阮辞被顶得一头撞上了身前的镜子，叶景衡连忙去揉，阮辞却摇头，小穴把叶景衡绞得更紧，像小猫似的哼个不停，发出可怜又娇气的细碎哭声，把叶景衡撩出火来，身下动作愈发凶猛，阮辞的声音也跟着发颤。

两人相接的地方一片水光，汁液飞溅，顺着阮辞滑腻的肌肤落到地砖上，阮辞的身子一颠一颠的，腿根撞在玻璃台边上硌得发疼，时间越长就越疼，但他一听到叶景衡在后面压抑着的闷吼，又觉得再疼也值得。

淋浴间的雾气弥漫在整个浴室里，阮辞的身体终于在情欲的炙烤下脱去了原来的惨白，从耳垂到脖颈再到细窄的后腰都氤氲着妖艳的红，映在叶景衡的眼里，是不自知的诱惑。

叶景衡速度加快了，阮辞已经支撑不住要往下瘫，叶景衡从背后抱着他，紧紧贴在他身上，把精水一股脑地尽数射进阮辞的身体里。

他把阮辞抱在怀里，又用水稍微洗了一下，就走出浴室，把他塞进被窝里了。陷进柔软的床铺里，阮辞舒展了一下身体，满足地哼哼。

“是不是刚刚趴在那里很难受，哪里被硌疼了吗？”叶景衡紧张地在阮辞胯前揉了揉。

“没有，没关系的，就是累了。”

“谁让你勾引我的，”叶景衡用手指点了点阮辞的鼻尖，“小东西，你怎么那么会勾引人？”

阮辞摇头，把叶景衡乱动的手揽到自己的腰上，叶景衡把他抱进怀里。

“不是我会，是因为我们信息素的匹配度很高。”

“嗯？多高？”

阮辞有些得意地抬头道：“百分之九十一！”

叶景衡听了确实惊讶：“你怎么知道的？”

“婚检的时候不是查匹配度了吗？但是那时候你也不关心这个。”说着说着阮辞还有些委屈，嘴角都往下撇了。

“小傻子，你就该早点告诉我啊。”

阮辞没说话。

叶景衡感叹道：“难怪我对你一点都讨厌不起来，甚至对你的味道完全没有抵抗力。”

“那你会不会不高兴？”阮辞趴在他胸口问。

“不高兴什么？”

“结婚那天，我听到你的朋友说，你一直很讨厌被信息素支配的感情，你觉得这种原始欲求很恶心，现在……你还觉得恶心吗？”

叶景衡一愣，阮辞不说，他都要忘了这个自己曾经坚持多年的信念。

是啊，他不是一直非常厌恶omega的吗？

不管是莫湛成的那些莺莺燕燕，他妈给他介绍的名门小姐公子，还是陶文泽，只要是omega，他都本能地排斥，但他对alpha也没什么感觉，所以他一直觉得自己是性冷淡来着。

在遇到阮辞之前，或者说在那天临时标记他之前，叶景衡都还可以这么标榜自己，但现在那个失控的，混乱的，伏在阮辞身上像野兽一样的叶景衡已经出现，打破了他最后一点犹豫和迟疑。

与其与本性对抗，还不如接受这个接近完美的契合，毕竟世间又有几对夫妻能有这样的匹配度？

当然最重要的，他爱上阮辞了。

在情动之前，是心先动的。

阮辞看叶景衡半天没有回答，还以为叶景衡真的觉得恶心，心里慌得不行，整个人往叶景衡身上贴，“景衡……刚刚是我说错了，我不该乱说那样的话，你不要反悔……”

叶景衡翻身压在他身上，“你叫我什么？刚才在浴室的时候叫老公叫的那么好听，再叫一遍给我听听？”

“嗯？”阮辞吸了吸鼻子，没听懂。

“你现在再叫我一声老公，我就答应你，一辈子只爱你一个人，永远不反悔。”

阮辞不知道叶景衡什么意思，可叶景衡的目光那么深情温柔，墨色的瞳孔里只有他的倒影，罢了，就算被骗也心甘情愿。

“老公……”

阮辞好像长在叶景衡的心尖上，他一哭一笑都能牵动叶景衡的心，他看着阮辞的眼睛，柔声说：“好，我答应你，从今往后只爱你一人。”

他托起阮辞的头，抬起他半个身子，阮辞的后颈雪白光滑，腺体粉嫩诱人，叶景衡再也不需要忍耐，俯身咬了下去。

阮辞又在哭。

完全标记之后omega的失落情绪本来就强烈，叶景衡又那样表白了一番，简直让他承受不来。

他埋在被窝里哭，叶景衡怎么哄都哄不好，最后只能用吻止住阮辞的眼泪。


	2. 第28章

笑笑的大名叫叶霂，因为叶家两位老人去寺庙求签，占出小孙子五行缺水，所以取了个“霂”字。

叶景衡和阮辞自然不信这些，但不好违背父母的心意，再加上这个名字也不错，所以就这么去登记了。

叶霂还不会走，但继承了父亲胆大的性格，在小床里爬不尽兴了，就扒着护栏要出去探险，小腿刚要伸出去，就被阮辞又拨了回去。

阮辞替他换了纸尿裤，然后抱在怀里哄，叶景衡回去上班，阿姨又去买菜了，阮辞和儿子在家无聊，便决定出去走一走。

从生产到现在已经一个半月了，阮辞就没怎么出门过，他身子弱，叶霂又早产，叶景衡把他俩当成易碎的瓷器，恨不得拿玻璃罩包住与外界隔绝。阮辞原本也不爱出门，但不爱出门和不能出门不是一个概念，在家待久了，阮辞总还是有些想念外面的空气。

他抱着阮辞，背上背着包，里面装着宝宝要用的小毯子和奶瓶，他不常出门，也不知道去哪里好玩，思考了半天，正巧看有孩子往一个方向跑，想到家旁不远处有个小公园，便走过去逛一逛，正值暮春初夏，公园里也郁郁青青的，有小朋友在放风筝，各种样式，五颜六色，在天上争奇斗艳，叶霂看了自然喜欢，咿咿呀呀地表达自己的心情。

玩了半天，叶霂也累了，卧在阮辞的臂弯里昏昏欲睡，阮辞便回了家。

等晚上叶景衡回来，叶霂正在阮辞怀里喝奶，叶霂免疫力低，医生建议他需要比平常的宝宝多喝一个月母乳以增强抵抗力。

“今天出去玩了？”叶景衡走进房间。

“嗯，去金山公园，看人家放风筝。”阮辞回答道。

叶霂听到父亲的声音，便松开母亲的乳|头，嘴巴吧咂吧咂两下，转头看他，他是吃饱喝足了，可阮辞的胸口还涨的很，不知道是通乳太过还是营养太盛的缘故，阮辞的胸口最近总是沉甸甸的。

“怎么了？”叶景衡接过叶霂，见阮辞按着自己胸口，神情隐忍。

阮辞红着脸，“笑笑最近不太喜欢喝奶，每次都不会吸空，所以就有些涨。”

“那让他再喝一些？”叶景衡作势要把叶霂放回阮辞怀里，被阮辞拦住，“这么晚了，再吃对身体不好，别人家的孩子都只喝一个月母乳，他已经快两个月了，可能是喝腻了吧。”

叶景衡点头，他看了一眼阮辞白花花的胸脯，伸手过去像阮辞一样按了按，果然又软又鼓，阮辞没预料叶景衡会上手摸，又被他按的舒服，身子都抖了一下，胸前的小红点也跟着跳动。

叶景衡转身把叶霂抱到隔壁婴儿房，让家里的月嫂看护着，回房时关上门。

“小辞。”他轻轻喊了一声，阮辞最是了解他的，一听便知他的意思，羞臊地低下头。

阮辞坐在床边，衣襟如叶景衡所想，毫无遮掩地敞开，乳头四周还有奶白色的未干奶渍，在灯光下反射出诱人的莹亮，叶景衡在阮辞面前蹲下，往前探舌，按下阮辞害羞乱动的手，一下子含住了他的乳头。

和叶霂饥饿时的吸吮不一样，他的父亲显然恶劣许多，他含住了阮辞的整个乳晕，舌尖在乳头周围清扫，将那些浪费了的奶水卷入口中，吞咽出声，那声音听得阮辞脸红心跳，羞耻到不行。

处理好他儿子的残羹，叶景衡开始享用自己的正餐，他把阮辞放倒，平躺在床被上，偏偏嘴上还含着又不松口，倒下去的时候阮辞感觉胸口被轻轻一扯，像是有电流从胸口窜到了下身，通体酥麻。

他主动托着自己的乳房，稍稍用力把奶汁挤到叶景衡嘴里，叶景衡食髓知味，唇齿间尽是阮辞的奶味，一边被阮辞服侍，一边吸得更厉害了，直到阮辞摸着自己的小小胸脯再没有鼓胀感——被这父子两人吸空了。

“这个没有了，老公，换一个再吸好不好。”阮辞的另一边乳头也在情欲里愈发肿胀，只等着叶景衡为他止渴，可叶景衡却迟迟不肯临幸，于是两手撑在叶景衡的肩头上娇声请求。

叶景衡这才注意到被冷落的另一颗小红豆，连忙安抚地舔了上去，阮辞被舔得浑身战栗，呻吟里带着细碎的哭腔，在爱欲里随着叶景衡的动作起起落落。

叶景衡的下体傲然起立，挤在阮辞潮湿的腿间，阮辞乖乖夹住，还故意撩拨叶景衡：“进来，老公，进来吧……”

叶景衡二十多年来引以为豪的自控力在阮辞这里毁于一旦，他拉下阮辞的裤子，褪去已经半湿的内裤，手伸下去握住阮辞的下身，耐心抚慰，阮辞上下都被照顾着，简直快活到不能自已。

“老公，没关系的，可以做……”娇喘阵阵，挠着叶景衡的心。

叶景衡脱了自己的西裤，掏出涨硬的物事抵在阮辞穴口处，声音暗哑：“还没到两个月。”

“呜……可我想要你了。”阮辞倒比叶景衡更急切一些。

叶景衡叹气，俯身亲了他一口，然后让阮辞夹紧腿，将灼热的物事塞进他的腿缝里快速进出，一下一下地磨着阮辞的穴口，这种性事阮辞哪里经历过，隔靴搔痒的感觉又爽又难耐，可他知道叶景衡绝对不会拿他的身体开玩笑，只好挺着下身，让叶景衡撞得更重一些，嘴里还呜呜呀呀个不停。

“和笑笑哭的一模一样。”叶景衡笑话他。

这时候提到儿子，可真是让阮辞羞到爆炸了，又没法还嘴，只能咬着叶景衡的耳垂泄愤。

叶景衡抽插了不知道多少下，最后尽数射在了阮辞的穴口，去淋浴间清洗的时候，又用手指替阮辞抒解了一番，阮辞的额头抵着叶景衡挺硬的胸膛累到快要睡着，每次做完之后他的清理工作都是叶景衡来做，叶景衡也心甘情愿。

回到床上的时候，阮辞神志清醒一些，掰着指头数了数：“还有十四天，很快的。”

叶景衡听得发笑，在阮辞脖颈间吻了吻，“宝贝你别浪，你也就还有十四天的好日子了，十四天后看我怎么收拾你。”

阮辞即将面见周公，听了叶景衡的话嘟囔道：“怎么收拾都行。”

  



End file.
